The Best Of The World
by Gohan the third
Summary: There are two unknown people draning the powers of the DBZ fighters please R


The Best of the World  
  
Once upon a time, I was at the Marshal Arts Tournament worried that Goku was going to kill me. The fight was going to begin and I was sweaty and I was scared what Goku was going to do to me. They called our names so we came out of the shack and when to the plat form and the guy was there and he said " Ready fight!" and I was the first to do the Destructo Disc and he got hit but not to much damaged happen to him. Then he did the camamay wave but I flew into the air and he came up and he was in back of me and I punched him and he kicked me to the plat form and I was back up in the air and we kicked and punched until Goku did his famous move the kma kma ha and I was knock out of the ring and I got up and we shook hands I said, " good fight" and Goku said, " Ya you too" all of a sudden a black figure came and sucked every body that are on the DBZ team with a machine that could suck any pure energy and then they flew away to a secret place on the planet.  
  
Every body except for Javier and then the supreme Ki were the only ones that didn't have their energy sucked from them and then the supreme Ki asked who did this but Javier didn't know who did it ether they found a necklace that has the letters JM. They took the others to the hospital wing.  
  
Then they when to find out who this JM is they found a lead but it was not who they where looking for. But then Kari came and they ask her if she knew the JM meant she said, " No I don't sorry" they said, "That's okay" and left but then Javier remembered the hair style that Kari had was the same as the one who had the machine so Javier told supreme Ki. So they went back to Kari and asked her if she had a sister Kari said, " Yes I do." So Javier asked, "What is her name?" Kari said, "Its Jane" Javier said, " What is your last name" Kari said, " Sorry I can't tell you I got to go sorry bye" Javier said, "Wait" but Kari left and was gone and Javier couldn't find her anymore, and he tried to find her but he couldn't he asked if anyone knows where Kari lives but no one answer but one person said, "I know!" and Javier found the little boy who said I know.  
  
So the boy took them to the other side of the town. So they were at the house. It was a run down house but Kari and Jane called it home. Javier knocked at the door and Jane answered the door Javier asked if Kari was there Jane said, "No" Supreme Ki said, "Oh" and then Kari came out and said, "I'm hear, what do you want?" Supreme asked what is your last name tell me Kari, Kari said, "Its Medina." So was it you and sister that really took the energy right? Where did your sister take it? Kari said, "I can't tell you sorry now leave okay!" No were not leaving till you tell us Kari said, " I don't know were my sister hid it." Javier said, "No you do know!" But then Piccolo came (that wasn't at the tournament) and told Javier that she was telling the truth. Then all of a suddenly Bobbity came back of the house and ask Jane where is the energy and Jane went to the basement and got the jar containing the pour energy and then Javier came around but Bobbity was gone and it was to late. He went to his spaceship and put all the pour energy into Master Boo.  
  
All of a sudden the monster was born and now it was destroying the world and then all the Z fighters came from the hospital wing and tried to destroy the monster then Javier, Piccolo, and the supreme Ki came and help to defeat the monster and they all killed Bobbity together and Boo too. But Boo was still alive and was going to kill Jane but then Kari stop him before he kill her and then Javier used his power to kill Boo. So they lived happily ever after. Every one got married and had children and they became super hero's to save the world. From there no monster came or energy sucking machines came and all of the Z fighters had a strange filling that there was something even bigger was going to happen to them. Now they have to fight what ever was coming and they might have to use their kids to help them kill what ever was coming next. Stay tone to the next exiting chapter of DBZ fighters and there children. **************************************************************************** ***** To Be Continue 


End file.
